


love's a fragile little flame

by mylittleshipocean



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Nerds in Love, Secret Relationship, literally they are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleshipocean/pseuds/mylittleshipocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles where Erin and Holtz attempt to hide their relationship from everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't at all the way I planned this but I love Ghostbusters so much that I had to write something as quick as possible and this is what my mind has come up with.

Erin trudged through the firehouse in her MIT sweater. She had been working on an equation that refused to balance until the early hours of the morning and had only had time for a quick cat-nap before getting up again. When she’d woken up she hadn't had the energy to put on any of her normal clothes. Lost in an exhausted state of befuddlement she nearly shrieked as an arm shot out from somewhere to her left, wrapped around her waist and pulled her around the corner into a concealed space behind the stairs.

"Hey, hot stuff" Holtzmann said, raising and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Erin.

"Holtz what if Abby and Patty see?" She tried to pull out of Holtz’s grasp, but the young woman was surprisingly strong for someone of such small stature.

"Relax!" She said, knitting her hands into the taller woman's auburn hair "They're upstairs, we'll hear them before they see us"

She looked sceptical for a second more then gave in as Holtz backed herself into the wall, pulling Erin flush against her "Okay..." She managed to choke out through the rush of hormones flooding through her body at the blonde's touch.

Holtz hummed in satisfaction as she pulled Erin's head down to meet hers and crashed their lips together. All tongues and teeth they drank each other in, trying to get as high off the euphoria of being together as they could before they were interrupted and ripped apart. Erin gripped the lapels of Holtzmann’s coat tightly, desperately trying to keep her hands away from messing up the younger woman’s hair. The same blonde hair Erin loved to run her fingers through and get them tangled. The same unruly curls that always smelt so simple and so incredibly Holtzmann that Erin buried her face in them at night when she thought Holtz was asleep.

“Hey Holtz!” Patty shout echoed around the firehouse.

Erin pulled away from Holtz with a popping sound as the stairs creaked under the weight of a person stepping onto them. Holtz refused to let go of Erin, her hand still splayed across her back, one on her ass and one on the back of her neck, holding her close.

“Holtz” Erin hissed through clenched teeth “Let go, Patty’s coming!”

The engineer only released her a second before Patty came into view and she jerked away sharply, putting as much distance between the two of them as she could before they were caught.

“What are you guys doing down here?”

“Nothing –” Erin said at the exact same time Holtzmann came out with “Testing something nuclear”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I've had 0 motivation and I just started college so life is hectic! But I've been taken down by a cold today (goddamn weak immune system and tiny lung capacity) so here we are.

Holtz was sitting awkardly on the greasy stool, her shoulders hunched over as she hunkered down tinkering with the machine lying in the lab table in front of her. She had one spanner clutched between her teeth and another in her hand, a soldering iron in the other. Humming along to some unknown 80s tune, Jillian was completely lost in her own whirlwind of madness and mayhem (with a little engineering and music thrown in for good measure). The spanner dropped out of her mouth in shock as she jumped at the feeling of Erin's hands snaking around her waist.  
“Hey” The lanky brunette placed a gentle kiss on Holtzmann's neck where it joined her shoulders.  
A grin spread across her face “Hello” She drawled flirtily, leaning to the side to allow her girlfriend better access.  
“Whatcha working on?” Erin rested her chin on the crown of Holtz's head.  
Cocking her mouth into a coy grin the young blonde whispered “Proton shotgun”  
“Still? How many metal pipes have you been through”  
“Including this one?…” She paused for a second to count “18”  
“Jill!”  
“What? They're free!” The engineer protested “So what brings you up to my humble abode”  
Erin shrugged, nuzzling her nose into Holtz's lion's mane “Got bored. Wanted to see you”  
“Aw, you missing me?”  
Squeezing her tighter by way of reply, Erin sighed.  
Grinning manically, Holtz swivelled on her stool so that their faces were centimetres apart “Missed you too”  
Smiling, Erin leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. Removing her arms from Holtz's waist and instead winding them around her neck, she crawled onto her lap.  
Gently, without breaking the kiss, Holtz stood up from her stool and manoeuvred Erin's long legs so that they were wrapped tightly around her waist. Pressing her mouth hungrily against Erin's and doing sinful things with her tongue she sat Erin down on the worktable. Untucking Erin's blouse from the waistband of her skirt, Holtz slide her hands up her back. She groaned as Erin knotted her hands into her hair and gave her curls a gentle tug.  
When they finally pulled apart, Holtz stared up into Erin's green eyes, millimetres from her blue counterparts. Slightly cross-eyed and with a crazy grin Holtz asked “How long till Abby and Patty notice you're not downstairs?”  
She shrugged, unsure “A while”  
Capturing Erin's lips again, she murmured happily against them “A while's good”  
With a glint in her eye and her hands fisted into Holtz's shirt, Erin whispered huskily “Exactly what I was thinking”


	3. Chapter 3

Abby glanced furtively at the clock for the third time in 10 minutes. Erin was late for the first time in the history of time. Having known her since they were 16, and knowing how anal Erin was about punctuality, she was beginning to worry that something had happened to her. Even more worrying was the fact that the physicist had last been seen early the previous afternoon and had not answered her phone since. It was so unlike her. She checked the time on her phone to make sure that the clock wasn't just fast. No such luck. Erin was officially over half an hour late. Technically they didn't have any official office hours, and Patty and Holtz had yet to arrive, but Erin never arrived later than 9am sharp.

The door crashed open against the wall, startling Abby out of her thoughts, and Erin stumbled ungracefully into the firehouse. Her hair was messy and she was wearing jeans and s shirt that looked like it was the first thing she had found – she was a far cry from the Dr Gilbert she had been all those months ago. She offered Abby some mumbled apology as she hurried in and sat down at her desk. Erin began rifling through her bag and pulling out various pieces of paper. Abby continued to watch her as she went about her business, scrutinising her every move to try and work out what was going on with her best friend.

 

Abby's eyes widened with almost comical speed as they landed on a redish-purple mark that stood out clearly against the pale skin on Erin's neck “Erin what's that?”  
“What's what?” Erin said without raising her eyes from the articles and notes she had splayed out on her desk.  
“That.” She gestured vaguely in the direction of Erin's neck “On your neck... is that a hickey?”  
In her embarrassment Erin's face turned the colour of beetroot “What!? No” Grabbing her hair she quickly rearranged it so that the mark was covered from view. After she had done that she cringed with the realisation that that had made it obvious that she had something to hide.  
“It is! Erin Gilbert look at you, showing up late to work covered in love bites. So who's the guy?” Abby wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, a cheeky smirk on her face.  
“Abby! There's no guy” Then, more quietly so that Abby couldn't hear, she added “And I'm not covered”  
The smaller woman raised an eyebrow at her old friend “Well you didn't do that to yourself!”  
“I'm not having this conversation with you”  
“I'm guessing that's where you scampered off to in a hurry last night. Booty call was it?”  
“Abby!” She chastised in a scandalized tone as she blushed so furiously that she covered her face with one of her papers.

“I have a bone to pick with you” Erin said the second Holtz arrived and they were alone in her lab.  
“A bone?” Holtz giggled immaturely “Really?”  
“I'm serious! I told you not to leave any marks” Pulling her hair back she showed her girlfriend the livid looking mark on her neck.  
“Ah you noticed that…” At least Holtz had the regard to look sheepish.  
Erin nodded sharply, a grimace on her face“Not before Abby did!”  
Holtz's jaw dropped “Oh. My. God.”  
“It was horrible! She asked me if I'd had on a… a booty call”  
“Oh my God.” Holt's jaw dropped again and her eyes bugged in captivated joy.  
“She asked me what guy did it”  
“Did you lie to her?” The blonde asked in a low voice, her eyes locked on Erin's.  
“No, I told her there wasn't a guy”  
Holtz eyes sparkled and her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she let her eyes drop to the redhead's “You sneaky little minx”  
Erin shrugged a little proudly “I try”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am trash and it's taking me so long to write so little. I have no excuse except that I am trash and school is really hard work. But I now have until Halloween off so yay!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be working on my drama project but I hate Steven Berkoff (as a person, his work is phenomenal) so I wrote this instead.  
> Sorry there's a lot of dialogue, I tried to flesh it out a bit but idk if it worked

Taking on last look at herself in her mirror, Erin wrapped her robe around her body and tied it. She definitely did not want either of her roommates who were not her girlfriend to see her dressed the way she was. She had decided that she wanted to dress sexily for her evening with Holtzmann so she had bought new black, lacey underwear. Treading gingerly so as not to make a noise and wake her fellow Ghostbusters, Erin crept carefully along the corridor outside the rooms that had been designated as their sleeping quarters. 

“Erin, is that you?” Holtzmann’s hushed voice came through the wooden door.  
“No, it’s the pizza man” Erin huffed sarcastically.  
Holtz giggled as she opened her bedroom door “I knew it was a good idea to make you watch Madagascar”  
“Your endless love of children’s films constantly astonishes me” Erin said, grinning.  
Taking hold of the brunette’s hands Holtz pulled her in so they were inches apart and she was slightly cross eyed “Hey”  
“Hey” Erin mumbled breathlessly and pressed her lips to Jillian’s “Can I come in or are we going to stand here until Abby and Patty come out? Also” She bit her lip and looked through her lashes at Holtz “I have a surprise for you”  
The blonde’s eyes flashed with desire “Come in, my dear”

“Sit down” Erin commanded, pushing Holtz down onto the bed.  
Holtz hummed and her eyebrows shot up “I think I like take-charge Erin”  
“I think I like her too.” Erin agreed with a smile “Now be quiet” She commanded.  
Holtz grinned – partly tuned on, partly intrigued.  
With one last quick breath Erin untied her robe and let it fall into a pool of lilac on the floor, leaving her standing in tiny black panties and a push-up bra in the middle of Holtzmann’s bedroom. She placed her hands on her waist and cocked her hip slightly.  
Holtzmann’s mouth went dry the second Erin’s robe dropped. She had imagined Erin in sexy underwear before but she had never imagined she would see it right in front of her. Her fantasies couldn’t even compare. So much skin was on display and Erin’s chest was heaving in anticipation, Holtz couldn’t take her eyes off her “Erin…” Her voice came out strangled and husky.  
“You like it?” Erin asked self-consciously.  
She coughed, trying to get control of her raging hormones “You’re beautiful” Reached out, she grasped Erin by her hips and pulled her towards her, running her hands up and down her sides, marvelling at how gorgeous she was.

Erin and Holtz laid side-by-side on the bed kissing gently. Holtz had a leg thrown over Erin’s and was cupping her cheek. Normally when they were together it was all heat and passion but right now they were perfectly content to just lay in bed together mapping each other’s bodies, stealing tender kiss after tender kiss.  
“Holtz!” Patty's voice sounded through the door.  
Erin scrambled away from Holtz and fell joltingly off the edge of the bed and landed with a loud thump on the floor.   
“Holtz, what are you doing in there?”  
“Nothing. Just a sec Pattycakes” Holtz said, scrambling out of bed and pulling Erin to her feet, a look of terrified confusion on her face.  
“What do we do?” Erin half-whispered half-mouthed to her girlfriend who was running a hand though her curls.  
Glancing around her room quickly Holtz pulled Erin to the other side of the room “Closet”  
Erin’s eyes widened momentarily but she nodded mutely and climbed inside.

Whipping open the door, Holtz asked “Hey, Patty, what’s up?”  
“Hey, darlin’. I need that book I lent you back”  
“Couldn’t wait ‘til morning, huh?” Holtz asked, leaving the doorway and rootling through the piles of books at the side of her room.  
Erin watched through the crack in the door as Patty stepped into the room behind Holtz and shrugged.  
“It’s only midnight, I’d assumed you’d be up. You never go to bed this early. You okay, baby?”  
“Can’t complain”  
“You sure?” She asked worriedly “You look a lil flushed”  
“Everything’s fine” As she walked back towards Patty Holtz threw a quick glance over at the closet in the corner of her room where her hot, half-naked girlfriend was hiding “Here’s your book”  
“Thanks, baby.” The tall woman patted her shorter colleague on the head “You go to sleep”  
“G’night, Patty” Holtz called after her retreating form.  
“Goodnight, Holtzy”

Once they were alone again Holtz opened the closet door dramatically and leaned against the wall in a seductive manor “Hi there” The effect was somewhat undermined by her pink nyan cat shirt.  
Erin was sitting on the floor in nothing but her bra and panties, her knees drawn up. Her hair auburn hair was mussed up, her cheeks and lips were pink and kiss-swollen and her bra strap was falling down her arm. She looked perfectly fuckable.  
“The irony of me hiding in the closet is not lost on me”   
Holtz started quietly singing ‘I’m Coming Out’ as she pulled Erin out of the closet and scooped her up into her arms.  
The brunette giggled and threw her arms around Holtz’ shoulders. She brushed Holtzmann’s curly, wild hair away from her neck and placed a gentle kiss at the point where it met her neck.  
Dropping the older woman unceremoniously on the bed and licking her lips hungrily as Erin shuffled up the bed on her elbows, her eyes dark with want. Holtz crawled up Erin’s body so they were face-to-face “Now… where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so gay for Kristen Wiig. That is all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much angstier than I'd intended ... I'm sorry.

A beautiful, tall woman with long dark hair approached their table confidently “Hey” She said, addressing Holtzmann directly.  
“Uh, hi” Holtz said apprehensively.  
Extending her hand, the woman continued “I'm Lana, you're Jillian Holtzmann, right?”  
“Yes m'lady” Holtz said, dipping her head and saluting.  
“Can I buy you a drink?” The woman asked, biting her lip gently.  
“Uh” Holtz glanced at Erin, a brief moment of something flashing in her eyes   
Erin's eyes widened slightly in panic, she didn't want another woman to flirt with Holtz, her girlfriend, the woman she lo–  
“Sure” Jillian grinned at the brunette.

Erin desperately fought the scowl that was trying to force its way onto her face as she watched the beautiful woman flirt shamelessly with her girlfriend. She gripped her glass so tight that her knuckles turned a stark white from the strain. Swallowing thickly, Erin averted her eyes from the spectacle and stared vacantly at the table in front of her.  
“Oh, girl, you got it baaaad” Patty drawled from her position opposite Erin.  
“What? No. I don't have anything. What?”  
Abby and Patty giggled.  
“Oh come on you've been giving that woman the evils ever since we got here”  
“I have not”  
“Just ask her out, she'll definitely say yes”  
“I don't have feelings for Holtz”  
“So that face is just what? Gas?”  
“No! I've just got a headache” She heard Holtz' loud laugh across the crowded bar and her jaw tightened reflexively “You know what, I'm just going to go home”  
The other Ghostbusters' smiles dropped and they exchanged a worried look.  
“Erin, are you okay?” Abby inquired, placing a hand on her friend's arm to stop her from leaving.  
“Yeah, I… I just need to go.” She said, shoving her phone into her bag “Sleep off the headache”  
“Okay, call us if you need anything, baby”  
Offering her two colleagues a weak smile, she grabbed her bag and slide off of her chair. Casting one last glance at the duo who were causing her distress, she left.

Holtz, who had been watching her out of the corner of her eye, stopped the charade. Turning to the girl who was mid-anecdote, she offered an apologetic smile “Sorry, uh, Lana, I have to go. It was nice to meet you. Sorry” She jumped off her bar stool with a little too much drive, and took off after Erin. She found her standing on the pavement, breathing deeply, her arms wrapped tightly around her body. “Erin?”  
Stiffening, Erin slowly turned on her heel to face the blonde. There were tear tracks on her cheeks and her chest was heaving with the effort to contain herself.  
“Erin…” Holtzmann breathed, her voice writhe with worry. She stumbled almost drunkenly towards her girlfriend and threw her arms around her, clutching the taller woman tightly to her.  
“I don't … wanna pretend anymore” Erin hiccupped into her shoulder “Seeing you, in there, with that girl… I… I don't want to pretend that I don't love you” Her body racked with sobs again. “I love you so much, I can't stand not being able to show it”  
Holtz heart stopped as she processed what Erin said, tears pricked at her eyes “I didn't mean to upset you, baby. I never want to hurt you.” She sniffled. Pulling back from Erin, Holtz moved her hands to frame Erin's face, and brushed her pooling tears away with her thumbs. Holding her head in place and staring piercingly into her eyes, she croaked “I love you more than I have ever loved another person on this planet. I'm not good at relationships. Most everything I do blows up in my face and I don't want to break this, what we have.”  
Shaking her body to try and rid herself of the harsh emotions, Erin blinked furiously “Come on, let's go home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, did you know conversion therapy is legal in the UK? I found out last night and cried for like an hour so that might have something to do with the angst ... again, apologies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. How're you all holding up? I for one was in a very bad place yesterday and today isn't much better. But it WILL get better. I promise you. We need to keep fighting for what is right. We need to keep being kind. They may have won the election but we will not let them beat us. They will not take what is ours. Keep your head up, it'll be okay.
> 
> I've actually had this chapter written for a while, I meant to post it yesteday but it was all too much. But for me at least one good thing came of all this - I came out as gay to my mother. I decided that they would not shame me into silence, that I would be proud of who I was. Spite is a great motivator.

Erin and Holtz sat at opposite ends of the old couch that Holtz had hauled up to her lab a few weeks previously under the pretence of using it as a nap couch. It had since been used for almost anything but napping. The brunette stared down at the notebook on her lap that she had been working on for hours. She gripped the pen between her teeth and chewed on the end as she thought.   
Unable to stop watching Erin out of the corner of her eye Holtz crooned “Either stop doing that thing with the pen get over here and let me do stuff to you”   
“With pleasure” She crawled across the moth-bitten, oil-stained couch and flung one of her legs over Holtzmann's so that she was straddling the young engineer. Tilting her head so as to avoid an awkward collision, Erin crashed her lips onto Jillian's, revelling in the burning fire that shot through her body every time she did so. Holtzmann managed to undo half of the buttons on Erin’s shirt before the taller woman grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands back against the couch. Erin gyrated against the younger woman, making her squirm underneath her.  
“Don’t test me Gilbert” Holtz threatened dangerously, her eyes flashing.  
An evil smirk on her face, Erin released her grip on her girlfriend’s wrists and suddenly found herself being flipped onto her back with Holtz hovering over her, pressing her body into the couch. Threading her fingers into Erin's hair, Jillian pulled her face down and closer to her. Hungrily, she ravaged Erin's mouth. Erin ran her hands up and down her girlfriend's back, clenching and unclenching her army coat in her fists. Kissing her way down Erin’s neck and down to the bared swell of her breasts, Holtz worshiped her girlfriend.

 

Later, they had found their way back so that Erin was cradled in Holtz’s lap. Erin was absent-mindedly coiling Holtzmann’s curls around her fingers, she enjoyed playing with her bouncy, blonde hair as much as possible. Suddenly, remembering her notebook that she had abandoned haphazardly on the floor, Erin leaned precariously over the edge of the couch and scooped up her book “Would you take a look at this please?”  
“Ah yes – physics, my favourite post-coitus activity”  
Erin hit her on the shoulder jokingly “Just look, will you? I have no clue what to do next. Help meeeeee” She whined, nudging the youngest Ghostbuster with her nose like an affectionate pet.  
Taking the book from her, Holtz pondered, turning the book this way and that to try and figure it out “I have no idea. If my beautiful girlfriend and her genius brain can’t figure it out, then I definitely can’t”  
Erin hummed happily, leaning her head back against Jillian’s shoulder “Don’t sell yourself short”  
“I’m not! Just you’re better at the thinking, I’m good at the doing” She emphasised, wiggling her eyebrows.  
“Yeah you are” Erin kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.  
Holtz pouted and made her eyes big and sorrowful “Is that all I get? I work all my seductive magic on you and all I get is a coy peck on the cheek”  
“All your magic?” Erin giggled “Put your money where your mouth is, missus”  
Jillian grinned, she loved it when Erin flirted back “Alright” With one hand on the back of Erin’s neck she pressed their lips together.  
“Oh my god” Abby exclaimed from her spot by the door, the plate slipping out her hand and smashing on the floor making tomato pasta splat everywhere.  
Using Holtz's shoulders as a platform to push off with her palms, Erin disentangled their lips, leapt away from her and landed with a loud thump on her ass on the floor. “Abby…”  
“I … don't understand”  
Recovering from her momentary terror, Erin hauled herself to her feet and took a step towards her old friend “Abby, I can explain”  
“You two are –” Her mouth hanging open, Abby looked from Holtz to Erin and back again.  
“Yes” Holtz said simply, not taking her eyes off of Erin's, she brought her hand to her lips and gently kissed it.  
Erin blushed and squeezed her girlfriend's hand.  
Abby glanced between their faces and their conjoined hands “How long?”  
“A few months”  
Turning her head slightly so her voice carried further, Abby yelled down the stairs “Hey, Patty, could you come up here!?”  
Shuffling could be heard downstairs “What's that crazy-ass girl done now? I swear to god if something's on fire…”  
“Don't worry, Patty, it's only a little fire” Holtz couldn't help but tease her friend.  
“Holtzy!”

 

“Holtzmann and Erin have something to tell you” Abby said with her arms crossed and a stern glare on her face.  
“Uh, yeah, so, uh” Erin stumbled over her words as she tried to articulate the situation.  
Holtz jumped in to save her from further floundering “We’ve been dating for 4 months” To emphasis the point she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist, pulled her close and rested her chin on her shoulder.  
“So?” Patty asked, unsure what the big, important, life-altering news was.  
Abby just looked at her pointedly, her mouth dropping open.  
“Oh you didn’t know! Seriously? Those two ain’t exactly subtle”  
“Wait, you knew?” Erin asked.  
Patty nodded as if Erin was pointing out the obvious “Of course I knew! I worked it out when I asked for that book back”  
“Wha–? How?”  
“Erin, your robe was on the floor in Holtz’s room – and it’s only just hit me that you were probably naked – and Holtzy’s hair was down and she couldn’t get me out of there fast enough. Now I ain’t no detective but I knew you two were getting down and dirty”  
“I wasn’t naked!” Erin squeaked in protest  
“Just in some lovely underwear.” Holtz grinned, pecking Erin on the cheek “Well even if there was no point you hiding in my closet it was still a funny joke” In a quieter voice so only Erin could hear, she added “And a lovely sight”  
“You were in the closet?” Patty burst out into hysterical laughter “Oh man that is just too good!”  
“So I’m the only one who didn’t know?” Abby asked dejectedly.  
Holtzmann patted her on the shoulder “If it helps I don’t think Kevin knows”  
“I can’t believe you guys thought you were being subtle. White people, I swear to god.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Abby complained, feeling very hurt that she was the last one to know about her two best friends’ relationship.  
Holtzmann shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other and tightened her grip on her love’s waist ever so slightly.  
“Neither of us are very good at relationships.” Erin started, placing her hand over her girlfriend’s “We just wanted to see if we could make this work before we shared it. That way if we…” She paused to look at Jillian “…Messed it up it was our problem to deal with, not yours”  
“Guys…” Abby whispered, her eyes going misty “We’d have supported you, you wouldn’t be putting us in a difficult position. I just wish you had told us how, you’re obviously happy”  
“Group hug!” Holtz called, surging forwards – pushing Erin with her – and pulling Patty and Abby into a tight bear hug. After much complaining and reshuffling they managed to all get comfortable in their group. Patty had to bend down a little because she was much taller than the rest of them.  
“I’m so happy for you guys” Abby cried once they had pulled back, cupping the couple’s cheeks with her palms.  
“Thank you, Abby” Holtz and Erin turned to face each other and both broke out into wide grins “We’re happy”  
The two oldest Ghostbusters made simultaneous retching and whooping sounds as Holtz kissed Erin deeply.  
“Okay, okay.” Patty tried to wave them down after their kiss turned less innocent “That’s enough of that.”   
At least Erin had the sense to look sheepish when they were finally parted.  
“Just one thing – no sex on any desks or couches that are communal areas” Patty spoke sternly, waving her fingers at the two of them.  
Holtzmann shot her a dirty, smug, shit-eating grin.  
Patty’s mouth dropped open and she cringed “Y’all are nasty. I am going to disinfect every single square inch of this firehouse” She hurried off downstairs as quick as she could.  
“You love us really!” Jillian called out after her with a smile, her hand locked in Erin’s. She decided on the spot that no matter how hard her different relationships with the three women got, she was going to do everything humanely possible to make sure that she never lost them. Especially Erin. They were going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you need someone to talk to about anything my tumblr url is @gilbertandholtzmann and my twitter is @holtzisgay. Stay safe. Look after each other. I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Taylor Swift's I Know Places


End file.
